Light and Dark Kisses
by cbee
Summary: Kyoko & Ren's first kiss and Mr. Yashiro gets a visit from the Dark Lord! My first fan fic so reviews more than welcomed!
1. The situation

Disclaimer - I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters. I just love them a lot!

There are few things that Mr. Ren Tsuruga's manager enjoys more than teasing the lovesick Ren. Mr. Yashiro knows he's flirting with danger, namely Ren's other personality - the Dark Lord of the Night who lurks just underneath the gentlemanly veneer - but he can't seem to help himself. Ren has had an unrequited love with junior LME actor, Kyoko Mogami, for quite some time but he still hasn't confessed or done much to further their relationship. Due to a traumatic betrayal in her past, she doesn't even notice him or men in general as love interests. A pretty complicated situation overall, but to Mr. Yashiro also vastly entertaining at times trying to prod them together.

"Ren! Ren! It's terribllllllllle!"

The actor is sitting quietly and looks up from his script and into his manager's worried face. "What has Ms. Mogami done now?"

Mr. Yashiro steps back startled. "How did you know it's about Kyoko? Did you already hear about it and you're not going to do ANYTHING? "

Ren sighs thinks _nothing else would cause you to act in such a tizzied state_, and says, "I just guessed. What's wrong?"

"Oh! It's terrible. Just T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E! I was in the cafeteria with Mr. Narita when I overheard that Kyoko hasn't had her FIRST KISS yet!"

Ren looks at his manager queerly, "I would think you would be relieved that Ms. Mogami isn't so free with her favors." Ren is secretly surprised and happy by the news. He covers his expression by taking a long sip from his mug.

Mr. Yashiro looks down at him dumbfounded. "Rennnnn! That's not it! In the drama she's in, her character has to kiss! Her first kiss is going to be given away to some dinky teen idol!"

Ren spews his tea spraying Mr. Yashiro and then starts coughing trying to expel the liquid that went straight to his lungs.

Mr. Yashiro takes out a handkerchief to clean up his tie. Satisfied that Ren now understands the situation he continues, "In her new role, Kyoko plays a mean girl and there's a big scene where Kyoko kisses the boyfriend in front of the heroine. Kyoko was just telling her friend that she was really worried on how best to play the kiss scene due to her inexperience. I even overheard her saying she might find some random actor so she can practice with him." Pleased to have now shocked Ren even out of coughing, he decides to twist the knife further. "I think her friend is going to hook her up with a "practice buddy" as we speak."

Ren gets up looking very distracted. "Um… I'll be right back. I'm going to clean up…the tea… shirt…bathroom…" He jolts out of the room.

"She should be in the lounge by the cafeteria." Mr. Yashiro calls out after him. He also heard Kyoko quickly turn down said offer but felt no need to tell Ren that.


	2. confrontation

"Are you sure, Kyoko? It's not a big deal."

"Yes, I'm positive. Thank you anyway, Moko! But it would be too embarrassing kissing a stranger."

"I guess so – even though that's what will be happening tomorrow anyway - just let me know if you change your mind."

"No. I'll think of something. Also Ryuu-kun is an idol! He should know a lot about kissing, right?"

Her friend snorts in disgust! "Mo! Don't rely on him. The script has you doing the kissing." Moko's watch begins to beep. "My alarm. I have to go. Don't feel shy about asking someone around here for help either."

"Okay. Do your best!"

"Idiot! Always do. You too!"

Kyoko smiles at her friend's retreating back and then walks towards the other entryway.

"Oh, Ms. Mogami! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Tsuruga! Hello! I was just here for a job. Are you here for a reading?"

"No, just some this and that that I needed to take care of. Is something wrong? You look worried." he peers at her closely.

"Oh no. Nothing!"_ Don't feel shy about asking someone around here for help _Moko's voice echoes in her head. She blushes and confesses, "No, that's not true. I have to kiss in a scene for this new drama. It looks easy enough but I've never done it before so I'm a little nervous about it."

"What's the kiss supposed to be like?"

"Eh? Why does that matter? My character is trying to steal the heroine's boyfriend and I have to kiss him in front of her. That's all there is to it. I just press my lips to his and move on from there. Right?"

Ren looks at her in shock, his mouth hanging slightly opened.

"Unbelievable! This won't do at all. Do you have a few moments?" He asks while hustling her towards the meeting rooms.

"Well, yes but…"is all Kyoko can choke out. They stop at an unused conference room and he ushers her inside.

"This shouldn't take too long," he tells her after shutting the door. He moves to the opposite side of the table from her and looks over at her sternly and starts to lecture, "Ms. Mogami, I thought you were taking your acting seriously."

"Yes, I am – "

"You're part of LME and therefore your acting reflects on the company and the rest of us as well. Confidence is good but it will never replace effort and talent."

"Of course, but-"

"Inexperience is not a scapegoat! Just because you've never done something doesn't mean the director will let you slide with a half-hearted performance. You -"

"BUT IT'S JUST A KISS!" she finally manages to yell.

Silence. Ren closes his eyes and shakes his head and Kyoko eyes him fearfully for signs of the Dark Lord. Having encountered Ren's dark side a few times, she's learned to stay well away. Ren lets out a sigh.

"Ms. Mogami. You already learned from classes and filming that some of the most powerful scenes use no words at all. Kissing is the same as a smile or a tear. It says a lot without …," he pauses. "I guess I should just show you."

Instantly mortified, Kyoko feels heat creep up her neck. "Oh no! Mr. Tsuruga! I couldn't. Don't you have a girl…"

He puts his hands on his hips and explains matter-of-factly, "I don't have a girlfriend currently and anyways this is business. You need to understand. Just keep your eyes closed, Ms. Mogami and listen to what I tell you." He reaches across the table, puts his hand behind her head, and then kisses her.


	3. and then

One minute later…

Neither has moved and both are still standing with their lips sealed together. Kyoko is dying to open her eyes but dares not to. She's never seen anyone kiss like this and decides to speak.

"Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Hmmm."

"This is very awkward."

"Yes."

"How long must we do this… exercise?"

"Until you figure out what I'm trying to teach you."

"A few more seconds pass. "This is still very awkward."

"Yes."

"Oh! How mean! You're smiling! You're definitely smiling!"

"How can you tell? Did you peek?"

"What do you mean? I can definitely feel your lips smiling."

"You're right. What else can you tell?"

"Huh?! I can feel your breath with my lips and your breathing is a little faster than normal but…"

Ren breaks away and Kyoko opens her eyes and looks up at him. "So Ms. Mogami. What have you learned so far?"

She grasps about blindly in her head for something to say, "Um… You smell nice? I can feel things with my lips?"

"Correct! Now think about that a little more."

"Oh, I see! They're like my fingers but I can feel your emotions this way too."

"Not bad! Remember genuine emotions for the camera. Fake won't cut t in close-ups. Now let's try something a little different. Close your eyes again."

Kyoko closes her eyes and feels his mouth brush across hers and then back. She feels him move away and can feel his next words brush across her lips. "So, Ms. Mogami. How did that feel?"

"Gentle. You're being tender, right?"

"Hmm, let's try this." He repeats the motion again but this time moving his lips hungrily over hers. He pulls away to watch her puzzled face.

"That's different. It's not calming at all. I guess you're searching for something?"

Kyoko's bows are puckered in confusion and Ren struggles not to groan. "Okay, final lesson. Keep your eyes closed and open your mouth just a touch. Like that…"

He brushes her lips again and moves against them before gently using his tongue to spread her lips wider by running his tongue along the seam. He feels her start back and gasp for breath.

Ren moves quickly away breathing hard. "Tell me what you learned from that."

Kyoko opens her eyes and thinks while biting her bottom lip. She tells him slowly, "The second kiss was bolder and the last kiss was almost needy if you factor in your heavy breathing and lip pressure."

"Yes, but it's harsh to describe them as needy _(though probably accurate_, he thinks). Think of it in levels of intensity. The more pressure means more intense feelings and the use of lip movement and tongue act as further indicators to the emotions behind them. Add to this arm and body position and you start to get a complete picture. In really desperate kissing, which you shouldn't do at your age, involves a lot of everything. You get the general idea?"

Kyoko finally notices Ren's high color and thinks_; Oh he must be embarrassed too! He's such a dedicated person._ Her heart skips a beat. It's been racing all this time because she was nervous and scared but now she feels her heart start to glow. "Yes, I get it now. Thank you so much! I feel like I truly understand now."

"Good. We… could practice some more if you need to. I have a little more time before I need to be anywhere."

Kyoko quickly ponders his offer. She does want to be prepared for tomorrow but it's very unnerving getting so close. She feels… funny and surprised. _He _was the one that gave her this feeling. What an amazing… actor. She tells him then, "I think I know what to do now. Still, just once more please, if you don't mind, to make sure I'm okay and then I should be leaving too. Would you mind saying Ryu-kun's lines? Oh, could you please lean down again? Ryu-kun is almost my height." She hands him her open script.

"Sure…Let's see. 'I don't understand you. What's in it for me, Hikaru?'"

Kyoko boldly wraps his shoulders in her arms, lancing her fingers through his hair, and nuzzles his lips, then licking them lightly before pulling slowly away. "Do I really need to answer that?" Kyoko purrs up to Ren.

"Good. Just don't overdo it. You seem confident and you're not trying to devour him. That's about the right mood you want." exclaims Ren pulling away. His face is practically blank.

"Oh. Good." she quietly accepts his words. That "off" feeling still won't go away. "This role has been very challenging for me, but I'm glad I accepted it. It's just like father said (cpt. 114). Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga. I've taken up your time again but I do appreciate the help very much! I hope your filming goes well." She finishes while glancing at his script that he had put on the table earlier.

"Yes, I guess I should be going too. Please call me if you need any more help. Remember, your work reflects on LME."

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga. I will! Good evening then!" she bows and goes off to her night job feeling lightheaded and slightly bemused. She just had her first kiss with "the sexiest man in show business" and all she can say about it was that it felt "strange."

"Good evening." He calls out to her before going back to the room. He sighs loudly leaning against the door. _Loving is a hard business,_ he reflects while his emotions swing from joy to despair. As first kisses go, it was a pretty sorry affair and nothing really changed between them either. Emotionally, she's still oblivious to him even after all this time. He didn't think she even noticed how much he was holding back. Still, she shared her first kiss with him. He smiles gently.

One day though, there was the desperate hope that all her kisses would be his. Ren sighs aloud again and then laughs at himself. He's gotten so jealous. He didn't want her kissing anyone else, even for acting. He didn't want to share her. His darker emotions begin to churn. _Well,_ thought the Dark Lord, _until that day comes… _


	4. The next day

"Pfft! Pfffffffffffffffft!"

"Mr. Yashiro, please. I have no idea what's so funny about that story but please stop." Ren can't look his manager in the eye. Having just been told of yesterday's events, he broods on how Mr. Yashiro gets his information.

"Oh! Pfft! That poor boy!" According to his sources, Kyoko's kiss yesterday went very well. Perhaps it went little too well since Ryu-kun was dazed and smiling stupidly afterwards forcing everyone to take a break. When he came back instead of acting upset and confused like the scene called for, he looked at Kyoko and the heroine with terror in his eyes. It seemed that during that break, a tall man in a baseball cap and "a really, freaky dark aura" came into Ryu-kun's dressing room and told him, "You have something of mine." and then kissed the frightened teen before stealing away.

Mr. Yashiro laughs out in earnest now recalling the news.

"I'm going to the restroom!" Ren moves away with Mr. Yashiro's now full-blown laughter following him.

The snickering Mr. Yashiro does a few more guffaws and decides to wait in the nearby lounge. He's pleasantly surprised to find Kyoko there alone.

"Oh, Kyoko! How are you?! I'm so glad to see you! Eh! Is something wrong? You look very worried about something."

"No! It's nothing serious. I was just thinking…" Kyoko's cheeks are steadily getting pinker as she continues to talk and the devil in Mr. Yashiro prompts her to spill her secrets.

"What?! Aren't we friends? You can tell me anything, Kyoko."

"Um… Well, I guess I have more of a favor than anything, if it' not too much of a problem for you that is."

"Anything!" he tells the red faced Kyoko truly excited to hear what new turn of events are developing.

"Well, if you'd just lean towards me for a moment." He does so hoping to hear a secret when Kyoko puts her arms around Mr. Yashiro's shoulders and kisses him. It was the exact same kiss she gave Ryu-chan yesterday. Kyoko then releases the pale and dazed Mr. Yashiro and steps back looking thoughtful.

"So embarrassing. Thank you, Mr. Yashiro. I figured as much!"

The frozen Mr. Yashiro starts trembling as he feels fierce waves coming from the lounge entrance. He turns slowly around to see the Dark Lord standing not far behind him!

"I hope you're not turning into a kissing fiend, Ms. Mogami?"

Kyoko jumps at Ren's voice. "Mr. Tsuruga! What a coincidence! I wanted to see you. Oh! But you seem upset today!" Her face starts twitching as the Dark Lord's aura swirls around menacingly. She stutters, "I-I-I won't bother you then but please let me tell you that yesterday went well. The director was content with my performance. Thank you very much!" She gives him a quick bow of thanks. She bravely beams up at him, "You truly are an amazing actor! I hope to be as good someday."

"Well! Thank you. But… kissing… my manager…" he says coming back to being gentleman Ren again.

"Yes! How shameless of me!" She covers her steaming cheeks with her hands. She explains, "Both Ryu-chan and Mr. Yashiro acted the same when I kissed them. Sort of surprised, I guess. I'm disappointed I wasn't able to get the same reaction from them as you got out of me. When I was practicing with you my heart was racing like mad and I felt very… awake, I think describes it. You are just that good of an actor. I will try harder to be like you."

Ren smiles one of his soft dazzling smiles at her, " I expect great things from you then. However, you shouldn't kiss anyone but when the script calls for it. We don't want you getting a reputation or the like."

Kyoko smiles shyly back, "No, of course not. I'd be too embarrassed anyway." She glances at clock and the still simmering dark aura and decides to retreat just in case it returns. "I really must go now though. Take care and thank you both once again!" She quickly bows and heads toward her next job.

Ren watches her retreating form and then calls out quietly to the man behind him, "Mr. Yashiro…"

Mr. Yashiro turns even paler as he recognizes that the Dark Lord is still very much present. "Now, now, Ren! You heard her! I didn't do anything. Anything at all! You should be very happy by what she just said." He quickly backs away, arms raised in defense, as the Dark Lord turns around to face him slowly advancing forward.

"Luckily for you, I do understand and I am very happy but Mr. Yashiro…"

"Noooooooooooooooo…"

"Pucker up."


	5. Feb 13th omake?

_Author's note:I didn't intend to add to this oneshot but then I thought of this scenario while working on another story, smiled evilly to myself, and just had to write it as an add on. Hope it doesn't spoil the rest of the story and you enjoy it. Happy readings!_

Weeks have passed and Ren and Mr. Yashiro have put "the incident' behind them. They are currently walking together down the LME corridors both lost in their own thoughts.

Since "that," Mr. Yashiro mused that their working relationship has gotten much better in a way. Ren is finally starting to rely and confide in him. At least when it comes to Kyoko, he usually knows how Ren's mind works. The past weeks have made him realize that being a star's manager doesn't include just "managing." He chuckles to himself that his resume should read a little more like this:

_Mr. Yashiro - manager_

_Secretary_

_Consultant_

_Security_

_Dietician_

_Delivery boy_

_Errand Runner_

_Image Coordinator_

Our beloved manager is suddenly awakened from his meandering thoughts. There in front of him is a smiling Kyoko Mogami.

"Mr. Yashiro and Mr. Tsuruga! I heard you were going to Osaka tomorrow so I wanted to give these to you today." She hands them both small, wrapped packages. "Happy Valentine's Day! Please accept my token of appreciation," she beams up at them.

Mr. Yashiro's mind has gone blank. They've been so busy lately that he had forgotten that holiday was near. He looks cautiously over at the smiling Ren.

"I made you both dark chocolate since you seemed the type. I hope you will enjoy it!" Kyoko adds as Ren accepts his package.

Mr. Yashiro snorts, "I'm positive Ren will a-oof…" The manager is suddenly wheezing for air. Ren steps in front of him and smiles beautifully at Kyoko.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Thank you, Ms. Mogami. You probably will be very busy handing out chocolates to everyone tomorrow won't you?"

Kyoko worriedly tries to peer around Ren before answering "Actually, I only needed to make a dozen sets to cover everyone." She waves off his concerned comment looking over relieved to see Mr. Yashiro finally starting to breathe normally.

"Really, I'm surprised. Are you sure you didn't forget anyone? Let's see... I bet you made one for the president, Mr. Sawara, the Daruma couple, Directors Ogata and Kurosaki, and adding us two. That totals only seven people."

She nods and continues to absentmindedly check off her list. "That's right. I bought Moko, Maria, Itsumi, and Ms. Asami presents instead of chocolate since they're girls. Then there's the grumpy producer and Moko's friend, Hio. That's nine and so the rest goes to the guys of Rock Bridge." Kyoko gasps as she realizes she's just made a mistake. Ren's eyes narrow.

"Rock Bridge? From the variety show with the chicken? How did you meet _them_?" Ren leans closer pressing her for information as Kyoko starts to back away clearly sensing the Dark Lord for some unknown reason.

"Ummm… well… actually I'm a really big fan of theirs," Kyoko blurts out the semi-lie, her face pink. She tries to stretch her lips into a smile hoping to hide her horror. _Smile Kyoko!_ she silently orders herself_ he mustn't know about Bo!_

"Is that so? I didn't think you were the type after your experience with a certain someone. In fact, it might not be such a good idea for your image as a rising star."

"Well, yes, I guess I shouldn't then. Anyway, I hope you have a safe trip and have a nice day tomorrow." Kyoko takes off in a manner that could only be described as "scurrying away".

"Mr. Yashiro…" the manager hears the Dark Lord murmur menacingly. Mr Yashiro sighs in response.

"But she said she wasn't…" argues Mr. Yashiro feebly.

"Relax, I'm just making sure she listens to her senpai. I'm really hungry. I'm sure we can easily find three boxes of chocolate lying around somewhere."

"Yesssss. I'll take care of it." He pulls on his glove and punches in the number to the airline agency on his cell phone. "This is Yashiro. I need to reschedule our flight plan. Yes…No, that won't work… Certainly…" His mind wanders as he's put on hold and strays back to his earlier mental list.

_Mr. Yashiro – manager (cont.)_

_Romance Counselor_

_Detective_

_Whipping boy_

_Petty thief_

_Dark Lord minion_

Our abused manager gives a small sob and then sighs again. He should ask the president for a raise.


End file.
